The coating of steel components with aluminum-based coating alloys, commonly referred to a hot dip coating, is well known in the prior art. One particular type of coating is trademarked as Galvalume®, which is owned by BIEC International, Inc., and is representative of an aluminum-zinc coating alloy.
These materials are advantageous as building materials, particularly wall and roof construction due to their corrosion resistance, durability, heat reflection, and paintability. Typically, these materials are manufactured by passing a steel product such as a sheet or plate through a bath of a melted alloy coating composition comprising aluminum, zinc, and silicon. The amount of coating applied to the steel products is controlled by wiping, and then the products are cooled. One characteristic of the coating applied to the steel product is its grain size or spangle facet size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,930 to Borzillo et al., 5,049,202 to Willis et al. and 5,789,089 to Maki et al. disclose methods and techniques for the manufacture of steel sheets coated with these aluminum-zinc alloys. The three references are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
European Patent Application No. 0 905270 A2 to Komatsu et al. discloses another coating process utilizing zinc, aluminum, and magnesium. This application is directed at solving the corrosion problems associated with baths containing magnesium as an alloying element. Further, it is disclosed that the undesirable stripe pattern occurring in magnesium-containing baths does not occur in baths without magnesium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,566 to Cho discloses another method of manufacturing coated steel sheet using an aluminum-zinc-silicon alloy. The object of the Cho patent is to provide a more efficient production method for manufacturing coated steel sheet. Cho meets this object by uniformly minimizing the size of spangles by introducing a large number of spangle particles into the coating, which limits subsequent growth of the spangles because these particles interfere with their respective growth resulting in a smaller spangle facet size. The seed effect is achieved by using titanium as part of the molten coating composition.
A similar disclosure with respect to the use of titanium in coating baths to minimize spangle facet size is disclosed in an article entitled “Minimization of Galvalume Spangle facet size By Titanium Addition To Coating Bath”, by Cho, presented for the INTERZAC 94 Conference in Canada in 1994. In this article, the author indicates that elements such as titanium, boron, and chromium produce finer spangles in a Galvalume coating, such a disclosure consisted with the disclosure of the Cho patent.
Notwithstanding the improvements suggested by Cho, presently used coated steel products still have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that, when the coated steel product is to be painted, a temper rolling is required to flatten the product in preparation for painting. Another problem is cracking when the product is a sheet and is bent. When this sheet product is bent, the coating can crack, the crack exposing the steel to the environment and premature corrosion. With presently available coated steel sheets, large cracks can form, thereby compromising the corrosion resistance of the sheet product.
In light of the deficiencies in the prior art, a need has developed to provide an aluminum-zinc coated steel product with improved bending performance, reduced spangle facet size, and improved painted surface appearance. The present invention solves this need by providing a method of coating a steel product, a coating composition and a coated steel article which, when experiencing surface cracking during bending, is still corrosion resistant and does not require temper rolling when the coated steel product is painted. The coating composition is modified with one or more particulate compound constituents such as titanium boride, aluminum boride and the like.